When It Rains
by scarlet everdeen
Summary: Untuk saat itu, Arthur bisa membenci hujan, namun di saat kemudian, ia mulai menyukainya karena menyadari sesuatu. USUK, sho-ai. RnR?


**Author's Note:** New USUK. :3 Harap baca author's note di bawah yaa… :D

**When It Rains**

**By: Athenne Thalia**

**.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

**Rated: **T

**Genre:** Romance / Drama

**Characters:** England / UK & America / US

**.**

**Warning! Miss Typo, Human Name, OOC, AR / AU, dll.**

**.**

**E_N_J_O_Y**

Titik-titik air hujan membasahi tanah Inggris untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan perlahan menyapu jejak-jejak kaki yang tersisa pada senja hari kota London. Semburat oranye serta lembayung mulai menghilang digantikan awan kelam yang menggantung di langit. Gelegar guntur menggelegar menyapa telinga. Ditambah pula kilauan kilat menyambar-nyambar seolah ingin menelan segalanya dari bumi.

Dan di teras ini, personifikasi dari negara Inggris itu berdiri. Menatap setiap titik air yang jatuh menyapu jalanan dari awan-awan gelap yang menggantung di cakrawala itu. Baru satu jam berlalu sejak rapat para personifikasi negara di dunia dibubarkan, namun tidak ada lagi satu pun personifikasi yang tampak batang hidungnya di gedung rapat kota London, Inggris itu. Bahkan personifikasi yang selalu betah berada di Inggris itu menghilang seketika, yakni personifikasi dari Amerika Serikat yang cukup mengacaukan rapat pada saat-saat awal.

Personifikasi Inggris itu perlahan meluncurkan serentetan kata-kata kasar, merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak segera kembali ke kediamannya untuk beristirahat atau kembali menikmati _afternoon tea time_—yang walau sudah terlambat—yang telah menjadi kebiasaan khas negara yang membentuk dirinya dengan nama Arthur Kirkland. Pemuda bermata hijau dan dengan enam lapis alis pada masing-masing sisinya.

Namun hari itu dewi fortuna tidaklah berpihak pada sang pemuda. Tak lama setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata 'khas' miliknya itu, hujan bertambah deras. Bulir-bulir air nampaknya bagai jarum raksasa berwarna bening yang menghujam bumi. "_Dammit,_" Arthur Kirkland mengumpat kesal.

Kini pemuda itu terduduk lesu, merasa kesal. Dan mungkin INI adalah salah satu hari terburuknya selama ia pernah berada di dunia. Rapat yang ia pimpin hampir dihancurkan, lupa membawa telepon genggam, tidak membawa payung—sialnya sekarang hujan deras, lalu semua makhluk teman-temannya itu sedang ia liburkan demi kelancaran rapat tadi, tambahannya ialah gedung rapat telah dikunci sejak tadi. Dan kini ia hanya bisa berharap secara sungguh-sungguh agar ada seseorang menjemputnya.

.

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Dentang lonceng terdengar sayup-sayup dari kejauhan, berpacu dengan suara hujan. Sang pemuda pun melirik jam tangan yang terantai apik di pergelangan tangannya. "Jam enam sore… Cih, sialan… Benar-benar sial!"

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke rapat tadi. Dimana pemuda-sok-hero sialan itu membuat heboh dengan menggodanya habis-habisan selama awal rapat serta membuat keributan yang tidak bisa dihitung oleh jari. _Dan itu membuatku ingin mencekiknya_, pikir Arthur kesal seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok di belakangnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Dan kini, dua jam sudah ia menunggu. Arthur mendengus kesal. Bayangkan, sejak tadi hampir tidak ada manusia lewat di hadapannya. Ia merasa terasing, seolah berada di dunia antah berantah. "Siaaaall… Aku benci hujan!" Arthur Kirkland berteriak di tengah frustasinya karena hujan—yang sebenarnya masalah sepele. Namun hujan menenggelamkan suaranya dalam redaman suara titik-titik air yang kian membesar serta desau angin juga guntur yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Benci hujan, Arthur?" Sebuah suara menyambar indera pendengaran Arthur.

"Lihat saja, bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau hujan?" tukas Arthur tanpa memperhatikan barang sedetik pun siapakah lawan bicaranya kali ini.

"Well, begitukah? Bagaimana kalau aku yang akan menjadi pahlawan untuk menyelamatkanmu?" kata sang suara sambil menyeringai iseng.

Arthur tersentak kaget. Suara cempereng, sifat yang membanggakan dirinya sebagai pahlawan… "ALFRED?" serunya kaget, tidak ketinggalan pula sumpah serapah khas dirinya.

"Yo, naik… Jangan lupa pakai ini!" kata Alfred, sang personifikasi negara adidaya itu seraya melempar jaket serta jas hujan ke arah Arthur—yang masih tercengang kaget.

Dengan sigap Arthur menangkap jaket serta jas hujan yang dilemparkan oleh Alfred kepadanya, namun dirinya masih mematung di tempatnya. Tidak percaya oleh kenyataan yang benar-benar aneh barusan.

Menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemput, namun yang datang ialah seseorang narsis, cerewet dan maniak burger…

"Oi, ayo, naik! Mau bermalam disini?" suara Alfred kembali mengagetkan Arthur. Dan tiba-tiba saja Arthur yang telah mengenakan jaket juga jas hujan telah berada pada bagian belakang motor Alfred.

.

Deru motor berlomba dengan hujan yang mulai mereda. Alfred memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang menyebabkan sang pemuda personifikasi Inggris di belakangnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang sesungguhnya tak layak diucapkan. Sang pengemudi pun hanya tersenyum tipis, dan itu karena kedua tangan sang penumpang—Arthur Kirkland tengah memelukanya dari belakang. Dan jangan pernah salahkan kalau sifat iseng personifikasi negara dimana serial CSI diciptakan kemudian muncul. Ia memacu motornya dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi, dan detik berikutnya pegangan pada pinggangnya mengerat pelan. Arthur tidak lagi memaki, melainkan tengah memejamkan mata sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Alfred. Dan detik itu, Alfred begitu menginginkan waktu untuk berhenti karena istana milik negara Inggris telah di depan mata.

Pintu gerbang berderit membuka, Alfred memasukkan motornya hingga tiba di depan pintu dalam bagian samping yang tidak dijaga.

"Hei, Arthur, aku hebat kan? Ini sudah ada di depan rumahmu, lho…" Alfred berkata dengan santai sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Ah, _YOU_! _Bloody hell,_ _idiot_, hati-hati dong… Kalau kecelakaan gimana?" maki Arthur seraya melompat turun dan membuang mukanya yang berwarna merah akibat kejadian di atas motor tadi—ia memeluk Alfred erat—walau sebenarnya yang ia maki sekarang tampak santai.

Dan sang personifikasi Amerika itu hanya membalas sambil menunjukkan cengiran, "_Good night_, Artie!"

Cup…

Dan sedetik kemudian ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir Arthur dibawah hujan.

"A-apa-apaan?" Arthur membentak Alfred kesal sambil memalingkan mukanya yang kini berwarna semerah tomat.

"Kau manis, Iggy…" kata Alfred sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya—lagi, lalu menaikki motornya dan pergi.

"Si-sialan, manggilnya pakai nama kecil pula…" Arthur memaki terbata, namun ekspresi kesalnya berubah jadi senyuman. "_Thanks_, Alfie…" serunya setelah motor Alfred menjauh.

"Ternyata, hujan tidak buruk ya?" lanjutnya sambil menutup rapat pintu yang kini berada dibelakangnya sambil terus tersenyum-senyum.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **EDITED. Cuma beresin typo sama nambahin kalimat dan benerin kalimat sesuai saran kakakku di keluarga Hetalia, AreKey. :3 Intinya masih sama, koq… Semoga editannya nggak terlalu mengecewakan yaa… :) Makasih banyak juga yang udah mau review, apalagi sampe fave. XD I love you~ #peluk-peluk #plak. Special thanks juga buat dua orang yang lagi nggak log in sih, udah bantuin waktu fanfic ini masih arsip mentah (?) di sobekan buku. :D Dan, boleh minta review, lagi?

**R_E_V_I_E_W**

**Gracias**

**_Athenne Thalia 22082011_**


End file.
